


too hot

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bands, Kissing, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, as a means to distract Erik from a gig, decides to play a little party game.</p>
<p>Well, not a party game, so much as a kissing game. But Erik's not one to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my band square on my trope-bingo card, and inspired by [this](http://disorientedjester.tumblr.com/post/53242709783/i-am-the-oracular-spectacular-i-wanna-play) game.

Charles doesn’t mind too much that he can’t hear any music from the party that has overrun his dorm tonight. Mostly, that’s because Erik’s sitting next to him, his mind racing through myriad thoughts - all about Charles.

“You know, there’s something we could do,” Charles says when Erik’s eyes start to focus more intently on the freckles marching across the bridge of his nose.

“What could we do?” Erik asks, though Charles is pretty sure that Erik’s mind is already making suggestions. One has to do with trying to count Charles’ freckles as they languidly kiss.

“Have you ever heard of this game called _too hot_?”

Erik shakes his head.

Instead of explaining, Charles simply gets right into the game.

He slides closer, though he keeps his hands on the floor as he starts kissing Erik - slow, insistent, steady.

_We kiss, but we can’t touch. First one to touch the other loses,_ Charles says mentally, feeling his way carefully into Erik’s mind after the screwdrivers he’s had. His mind is always keener on the idea of dipping into others' after he's had a few drinks, as the alcohol lowers his shields slightly.He loves the way that Erik’s mind feels on nights like this - with an odd sort of focus that can shift quickly. Sometimes Charles knows that Erik wants to focus on the set list, other times he wants to focus on how the audience responds to the music. On other nights, still, Erik wants to make sure that Charles enjoys the show and that they’ll enjoy each other more later.

Tonight, or at least right now, Erik’s focusing on Charles’ lips and how to best go about _winning_ the game.

Erik’s body is receptive, and Charles gives in to the insistence of Erik's tongue, trying to catch his breath and moaning instead as they work each other up. Erik pulls off quickly, and sucks in a breath before he goes back to work on this game. Charles can’t help but let out a quick muffled laugh - or an attempt at one - with how Erik’s tongue and lips are working.

Erik’s mind now is even more single-minded than it was before Charles suggested the game. Charles loves the way that Erik focuses on him and him alone, still nipping and sucking as he can with the space between them.

Charles feels Erik push forward before he actually sees the movement, as Erik closes the distance between them to practically nothing. Erik’s body heat and the buzz from the party below is making Charles more relaxed. More pliant. Just _more_ of everything that he finds sensual.

With Erik closer, Charles finds it harder and harder to not touch his boyfriend. He also gets the impression from the party downstairs that everyone’s annoyed that there’s no band.

Erik’s band.

Which is supposed to be playing now, if not for Charles’ little game. Their annoyance grows stronger and stronger, but Charles just tries to redirect that attention into his kisses.

Charles has let Erik set the pace until now, but he wants and needs to try something or else the game will go on and on. Not that he would actually mind, but the people who asked Erik to play will.

He pushes back just a bit, breaking the kiss, then catches a breath before going back for more. Charles is careful now, because he’s always one to want to card his hands through Erik’s hair or to place his hand on Erik’s cheek. Only all of those moves will force him to lose.

_You know you want to,_ Erik sends, _because Emma’s letting everyone know she’s impatient._

_I do not!_ Charles says back. The buzz downstairs is louder against his own arousal, and just as he goes back to working Erik over, he moves his hand from the floor to Erik’s cheek.

Erik pulls back, saying, “I win!” He moves back, and starts to stand up. “Now, that was amazing, but I’ve got a set to play.”

Charles just smiles, and lets Erik walk out of the small room. He isn’t ready to go downstairs yet.

*

Erik’s mind has quickly changed focus - away from bringing Charles pleasure and into the pleasure of the group of people crowded into the dorm’s basement.

Charles flashes Erik a quick smile before the band starts in to play “Louie Louie”.

As Charles watches Erik play, his own mind takes in the waves of contentment and enjoyment that everyone is giving off now. It spikes his own feelings and makes him focus on Erik even more.

_I wish that was my cock in your hands right now,_ Charles sends just before the song ends, and as he does, Erik startles a bit.

He recovers quickly, but Charles smiles again and thinks of more than one way to make Erik distracted through the rest of the set.

All of that will only make what they do later all the better.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flash those baby Blues (Too Hot Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786175) by [radkoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko)




End file.
